Touch me
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: Naruto works at a club and sees Sasuke and tries to win him over and things go from there! I'll write a good sumary later......tehee**
1. prologue

The beat was perfect, I could smell the sweet scent of sweat and cologne of the many employees as they danced to the beat, swaying their hips, using a single pole as their base for most of their moves.

Lights were flashing, everyone's skin flashed with tones of green and purple, illuminating the dancing bodies.

"Naruto!" Ino, one of my best friends called as I came backstage to change for the next performance.

Ino had long, silky blond hair and gorgeous, sky blue eyes. She was also big busted--one of the reasons she was one of the popular attractions--and had the perfect figure of a lady. Ino wore a tight lavender shirt that swooped low to expose a bit of cleavage and ended right above her belly button, giving a good view of her taut stomach. She also wore a mini skirt of the same tone with ashy gray spankies, just to avoid perverted guys from getting too much of a view of her crotch.

I, on the other hand, had spiky blond hair with a pure tone of cerulean blue. My eyes were the color of the Caribbean sea, to clarify things. I also wore tight fitting, black, torn jeans that fit my trim legs nicely. My chest was covered by a slim fitting, orange tee and my body was a rather small busted—but rather sexy--feminine figure, worthy of any pop stars.

"Yeah, Ino!?" I called across the hall as Ino came running over. She embraced me before taking in my rather trendy look for the night and smiled at my choosing.

"I just saw this really hot guy!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ino, you see a lot of hot guys, you don't have to tell me about every one you see," I sighed, already knowing were this was going.

I was one of those girls who weren't obsessive and something around the stalker-type, it just wasn't me. But, I had absolutely no problem listening to Ino's hysterically far-fetched stories. It was really quite humorous, watching her eyes roam over someone that she would consider "eye candy."

"I know, but this one tops them all! Come on!" Ino laughed as she drag me behind her to the door leading out into the crowd.

"See! He's right there, you know, the red, silky shirt and the really hot hair cut!" Ino lightly shoved me, trying to get me to see her point. The man she was pointing out was standing right next to platform 3, just off the stage were all the performers and backup dancers were.

"I call platform 3!" I chirped, clearly enjoying what I saw.

Call me a hypocrite, but damn! That guy was sexy! He had this duck-butt hair cut that seemed to just attract girls to him.

"I thought so! I'll go let Sarutobi know!" Ino then ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner. I rolled my eyes, amused at her enthusiasm. Then I walked towards my room to grab my "glistening" spray bottle. Sarutobi—our boss—made us wear it so that we would look like we've been working up a sweat or something.

"All dancers need to report to Sarutobi's office, I repeat, all dancers need to report to Sarutobi's office." Came the announcer.

When all were in the boss's office, Sarutobi started.

"All right everyone! Prepare yourselves, we have a brand new single to release and we have got to pull it off! ......." Sarutobi continued, looking at all his employees, smiling whenever he came to his favorite--me. "Dismissed!" Sarutobi caught me by the shoulder as I turned to leave.

"Congratulations kid, on both the song and the man," I laughed as I hurried to catch up to the rest of my co-workers.

* * *

Again, this is femnaru...Just...because. I redid it so that it would be in Naruto's POV, so if there is a spot where I messed that up, I apologize. Oh, and I am re-doing the rest of them so I'll take them down and put them on the doc uploader, just letting u all know so that if I don't do that before you read them....


	2. Mr Oblivious

We--Ino and I--walked through the main door out into the crowd together, walking straight to our platforms and paying not one bit of attention to all of the ugly dogs grabbing our asses. As the isle parted, Ino and I went our separate ways--I to platform three and Ino to platform five.

I took my position on the pole, my arms wrapped gingerly around it and above, like I was holding on to a very tall lover, my back was arched and my head laid against the pole in an angelic way, catching the eye of a certain raven.

The beat started, ticking at first until the introduction finished our queue.

**_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_**

My hips rocked to the beat, running through my own choreography with emotion and fluid movement with every motion I made. All the while I tried to keep eye contact with said raven, he was staring at me as if I had lost my mind, but then he smirked.

Snapping my mind back into focus, I returned to my edited dance, grabbing my silky blond locks that were attached to my scalp and shook my body as I dropped it slowly, hips moving side to side with the lyrics as well as the beat.  
**_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_**

I repeated my previous motions, changing them as I saw fit, making sure to shake the right places at the right people--person.

**_Hey  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!  
_**  
Again, I breezed through the steps, smirking at the pale figure in the flashing lights, as the song progressed we--all of the pole dancers--shook and moved more of our bodies and in a more than appetizing manor.

**_People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control_**

As my lyrics played I continued to look at the pale skinned beauty. He was still smirking, watching my body and expecting flaws in my routine, though it was really too bad for him, I wouldn't make any mistakes, I never did and I suspect that I never will.

**_Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothing but clothes_**

With the last line, I took hold of my skin-tight shirt and raised it over my belly button, showing all the dicks my lower body. Boy I tell you, that got most of them rallied up, most of my crowd started throwing large quantity bills such as 20's, 50's and some even threw up good old Ben, man he always made my day.  
**_  
No stoppin now, my parolees on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on gold  
I know the storm is coming  
My pockets keep telling me it's gonna shower  
_**  
From here on my moves were completely original, trying to impress my well preserved customer. The raven's eyes gleamed, egging me to go on, seeming to know I wanted his approval as well.  
**_  
Call up my homies that's home  
Then pop in the night 'Cause it's meant to be ours_**

Impressing a stoic angel like him was damn tough, I even went far enough to use a slut's move, I mean really, sliding your hands over your crotch but not actually touching it, that's gotta get him.

**_We keep a fade away shot 'Cause we ballin  
It's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs_**

Not even a nod! My body kept moving, dropping back to the original routine; the raven seemed to notice, as his smirk grew wider until it became an indifferent line across his face. Sure, his eyes still roamed over my body, but he evidently didn't like the conformism. I was ready to snap at him and tell him that these were all my moves, but I thought better of it.

**_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_**

**_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_**

Back to originality, my best subject! Hips still shaking to the beat, yea, that's right boy, get the grin on your face. Woot! Epic win for me! I mentally shouted as I brought the teen's original smile back to his face.

**_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down_**

Pole dancing, probably the easiest sport ever. I practically clung to the pole as I slid down, my body working it like a pro with a few slutty poses here in there. Another original. Or not. But it wasn't in the script.

The rest of the song continued as unplanned as the rest had gone, so when the raven tossed a Franklin I was quite surprised.

"Hey!" I called as I jumped off of the platform, ignoring the cash strung out around and on top of my stage. I ran over to the pale skinned man who was walking over to the exit.

He tossed his hand to look over at me when my hand made a gentle contact with his shoulder, eyebrows quirked, he asked for my question. Without actually talking that is.

"Who are you?" I inquired, slightly--very--curious. He scoffed before looking back at me and taking my hand off his shoulder. He turned to face me, smirking.

"Someone you'll never see again, what do you want Blondie?" He grinned, or rather smirked my way.

"I just wanted to know something about you, you're different and I kinda like that. You know?" I beamed toward the uninterested guy.

"Look, I'm not looking for a relationship, especially with a stripper, I gave you your money now the least you can do is turn around and screw some other guy, got it?"

I nodded towards his assumption, frowning, he saw it but didn't ask. As the raven turned to walk away I raised my voice and said, "F.Y.I., I don't fuck people I'm not serious about!" I saw his chest heaving so I guess he was laughing at my statement, though I didn't see how it was that funny.

Pissed as hell, I walked to the backstage entrance and started walking to my room, conscious of the girl behind me. Word must've spread, as I don't remember Ino casting such a giddy aura. I turned around only to see Hinata, she was giggling uncontrollably.

"What the hell Hinata?" I growled, obviously pissed.

Hinata, surprisingly, wore a cream colored bikini top with lavender patterns creeping around it. The fabric was cotton--I simply knew these things--and it covered her enough not to be classified as whorish. She also wore tight blue jeans with a lavender belt holding the pants up. Hinata also wore UGG boots that were of cream color as well.

Her hair was hoisted up in a ponytail with her hair wrapped around it to take on the appearance of a bun, only sexier, and she had a cute clip holding her bangs out of her triangular face.

"Boss, hehe," She tried stifling her polite laughter, "He, he caught your moves on tape, that is the most desperate I've ever seen you, I mean that crotch move, he must've been totally hot!" Hinata chuckled gaining her composure long enough to finish.

I smacked my for head with the palm of my hand before looking up to see Ino coming around the corner carrying a wad of cash in her hands. She simply walked past me and tucked it into the back of my jeans while laughing. It must've been pretty good for them to be laughing like they were. I mean, sure they all laugh when I showed them stuff, but did they really have to do it now?

Even more pissed, I walked to my room, counting my nights additional cash. In tips, I had made over 1,000, which wasn't too bad, seeing as I usually averaged around there. Guys were gullible, let's just put it that way.

I got dressed in my usual clothes that consisted of tight blue jeans and a pair of orange converse shoes. I ignored my plain-jane shirt and just went out with an unusual—for me—shirt that had rips all over it but was filled in with an ashy gray fishnet to match with the purple tone of the shirt. It was a cool night anyway, so the breeziness shouldn't bother me too much.

Someone knocked on my solid door before walking in. Since there was only one person allowed to do that, I knew who it was before they made a sound.

"Yeah, Ino?"

"Oh, sorry to intrude Naruto, but do you just wanna hang out at the bar for a while?" She giggled, 100% not sorry for the intrusion.

"Yeah, sure. Nothing beats underage drinking, especially when it's self served!" I tossed over my shoulder as she came behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck in an unromantic gesture. She laid her head down on my glistening shoulder as I washed my face and applied foundation to my now red tinted cheeks.

I then got up and walked out, Ino following right behind me. When we arrived at the bar, we hopped onto the freshly cleaned surface and grabbed a few glasses before reaching for the booze hose and pouring some in. I took simple champagne and gave Ino her vodka Shirley temple.

We drank in silence as the rest of the workers picked up the nights' messes.

"So how'd it go Naruto?" Ino asked nonchalantly breaking the comfortable silence.

"Eh," I answered. Her eyes widened and I already knew what the next words out of her mouth would be, so I continued of my own accord.

"Afterwards, I ran after him and asked him a few questions," I muttered, "Then, before I could get any actual answers out of the guy he turned around and told me to leave him alone and go fuck somebody else, and that was it," I summed up for her.

"Oh my god Naruto, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" She apologized before embracing me in her lanky, strong arms. Smirking, I told her I was fine and that I just needed room to breathe. Getting the point, she let go of me and smiled, grabbing the hose and refilling my glass. I took a sip and realized what the stuff was.

"God!" I spewed the alcohol over the floor, which, luckily, hadn't been mopped yet. "What the hell Ino? I have fucking school tomorrow! I can't have a hangover!" I coughed, holding my neck and breathing heavily, exaggerating the affect the strong drink had on me.

"Straight vodka too strong for you or something?' She asked, giggling before taking the glass out of my hands and giving me hers. She could handle more than I could.

"You know I'm switching schools right?" I asked my best friend, suddenly changing the subject.

"Oh, really?" She didn't seem fazed, as there were a lot of high schools in Konoha and even Ino would be meeting a ton of new people. "Which one?"

"The academy," I sighed, knowing she knew which one I was talking about. Her eyes lit up and she turned to my beaming.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, "That's where I'm going! I'm so happy that I'm going to know someone before I actually have to go!" She hugged me tightly once again.

Ino and I went far back, we actually went to grade and junior high school together. But we got separated in high school and I had just learned of Ino's sudden change in schools and I had decided that I would switch as well, start out new, go to a private school and maybe meet the guy/girl of my dreams. That was basically the only reason why I had switched, besides that, I had no other reason.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

***

"Well I'll see you!" I yelled out as I walked to my car on the east side of the parking lot. All of my friends waved goodbye when I climbed into my old fire bird, it was a '96. I started the engine and watched the headlights flicker on before I drove out of the lot and to my own house.

The next morning, I got up and got ready for school, ignorant of the required school uniform. Instead, I chose a pair of skin-tight black jeans with rips starting from the upper thighs and continuing down past the knees. I then picked out a dark purple shirt that was skin-tight as well. It emphasized my size A to something a little closer to a B. I then put on s single earring before applying foundation so that I could maintain even toned skin for the day. I then shoved on a random pair of tennis shoes after putting on socks. I was quite literally out of the door by 7:30 A.M.

I passed all of the cars on my way to school until—of course—I got caught up in the school parking lot. From there I waited patiently, eagerly claiming a spot in the back. I then got out and slung my over-sized backpack over my shoulder and headed for the main entrance. People starred at me like I was crazy—though I probably was—for dressing the way I did, but I could care less, as I wasn't about to obey some stupid school rules.

After receiving my schedule, I headed for my locker to dump off my books that I had gotten the day before. I evidently didn't need any books the first day, or so I was told. So, I grabbed my Ipod out of my book bag, plugged the headphones in my ears and turned up the volume so that people that stood within three feet of me could hear. The song that I was listening to was the song _Hit the Floor by Bullet for my Valentine. _I've always been a rock/metal person, but I do love the rap and hip-hop. But, nobody said that it's a bad thing to be controversial—right?

I looked at my schedule, studying it, before walking into my first class. Everyone in the class seemed to stare at me, a few of the girls' eyes even roamed over my sculpted body. Looking over my new classmates, I spotted a mop of duck-ass hair in the air and instantly made my way over the raven who had his nose buried in a book.

When I reached the raven's knees, I brought up the raven's hands with my own, took the book and marked it, laying it aside, The pale man looked at me questioningly, not fighting me off like I'm sure he would've done to any other girl.

I sat on the raven's lap, receiving a surprised look from the teen as I did so.

"Didn't expect me to be here now did ya?" I whispered in the raven's ear huskily.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Pleasure to meet ya!" I beamed, holding my hand out to the surprised teen in front of everybody. The pale hand of the raven took it and quickly let go.

"What do you want....Naruto?"

"I don't know Mr. Oblivious, what do I want?" I crossed my arms and put a finger on my soft, pink lips, receiving a chorus of laughter from my surrounding classmates.

"Money?" The raven asked stunned, "Sex? Wha--" A red mark appeared on the raven's pale cheek as my tan hand grabbed his chin.

"No you idiot, I wanna go on a date with you," I ground out, smiling when I reached the end of my sentence. "So what do you say?"

"No way Naruto!" A familiar voice sounded, though I couldn't remember when I had heard it, "Sasuke is mine!"

I turned around to see a pretty-faced girl with bubble gum pink hair—gross!—walk over to me and shove a finger in my face.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan! Long time no see!" I then visibly winced as she began yelling again.

"You're an ass you know that! You're a fucking sl--" I covered Sakura's mouth with my naturally tanned hand as she continued blabbering.

"Does she always do this?" I asked the class, they all nodded. So, things have changed.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you need to get over it and quit being such a bitch, got that?" I ordered. Damn, I hated drama. "Now if you'll excuse me......." I murmured to myself, releasing Sakura's mouth only to hear a constant babbling. The name Sasuke could be heard every other word.

"So? Will you?" I asked once again, looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked around the room to see all of the girls looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, glaring at me. "But you better make it worth my while," the raven grinned.

"Don't worry, I will." I then rose from my seat on Sasuke's lap before grabbing a chair and pulling it near the raven's before sitting in it.

Just before the bell, a scrawny looking kid came over to the table, arguing with the air about taking his spot.

"Hey buddy, look," I began, cutting off the scrawny kid. "I'm sitting here now, so just move your ugly ass out of my view before I get mad....."

"Why the hell should I? The teacher told me to sit here next to Sasuke, and you sir, are violating his rules!" The kid buzzed, his face glowing red.

"Whoa kid, calm down, I'll get out of your seat buddy, I'm sorry," I rose from my seat. I pulled it out for the boy and waited until the scrawny teen was about an inch away from the seat before pulling it out from under him.

"Fuck!" He yelled, rubbing his butt. I high tailed it out of there, seeming to have just found my seat in the back of the room.

"What the hell happened?" demanded a prominent voice from the front of the class.

"Sora was being uncoordinated again!" Someone shouted.

"Was not!" The kid named Sora persisted. "Blondie over there pulled the chair out from under me!" He screeched. I held up my hands with a straight face.

"You look pretty uncoordinated to me, are you sure that you just didn't suddenly get a boner at the sight of me and then just simply fall from pleasure? People do tend to do that around me—guys at least—and probably Mr. Oblivious over there," I smirked while everyone else laughed uncontrollably, I even got a laugh out of the teacher and his identical twin.

"Sora, seeing as you are sexually attracted to my younger brother and Blondie over there, who is informally dressed, you may take a seat in the back," The elder Sasuke ordered, glaring at me the entire time with a smirk.

"Uh, sir," I said, holding up my hand while taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Yes, uh," Sasuke's brother looked down at his list of students before saying, "Naruto."

"Do you have a mutated version of Tourettes, 'cause last time I checked people can't be happy and pissed as hell at the same time?"

"Itachi Uchiha idiot," The teacher corrected, "do not mouth off again unless you wish to be sent to detention Uzamaki Naruto," Itachi concluded.

"I may have started the war, but there is no way you're going to finish it," I smirked. Itachi turned to the white board before drawing a diagram on the board. I turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Nice," Sasuke smirked back before turning to face the front of the class once again.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter remained the same-generally-but the next ones...well...I have to re-do them. The entire thing. Well, it's just one chapter, but still....lol. Again, 1st person, any mistakes, well, ignore them.


	3. Sex Addicts

Itachi's lecture was pretty boring, not to mention interesting. And, yes, I do love using oxymorons. So when the bell rang, I immediately jumped out of my seat and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him towards the door. He came quite willingly, though I did have to dig my heel into the ground to get some speed out of him. My goodness! That boy has only one speed, and that is: pretty fucking slow.

So when I took him out in the hall and didn't let him go until I had him pinned up against the wall…well, people started to stare, but I'm not entirely sure if they are staring at me with envy or admiration. But I have a feeling that it is a bit of a mixture. Since I'm just about an inch shorter than my raven, I have to stand up on my toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Sasuke stared at me with wide, open eyes. I think I did a good job, but his eyes just said that I had completely embarrassed him! So I'm guessing that it was his first kiss. But all I can say is that it was my first time kissing a guy. In fact, I had been a lesbian until just a few months ago.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, looking into my amused eyes. I smiled sweetly before asking what class he had next. And, what a surprise! He had an amateur medic class that was led by Shizune. I, on the other hand, had Human Anatomy with Orochimaru. And from what I've been hearing, he is one sick guy. So I immediately head to his class, slipping in through the door just before the bell.

He eyes my like eye candy—which, I'm sure I am—and I eye him like he's a creeper—which, once again, I'm sure he is. So when he goes through the list of names, I pick out a little "tendency" of his.

"Suzy." Smirk.

"Billy." Frown.

"Simon." Frown.

"Karen." Smirk.

"Jason." Frown. Well, we know he's not gay.

"Naruto-chan?" Major grin, I mean mouth wide and tongue showing. Definitely a creeper.

"Chan?" I questioned, arching a delicate eyebrow. "Last time I checked I wasn't a fricken' "chan."" I ground out. "I am a pretty hot bitch, and trust me; you're not getting any of this!" I exclaimed calmly while standing and running a spiny figure up my well defined body starting at the bottom of my butt. And, being the pervert that the sicko is, he licked his lips, which totally grossed me out. And, I may be asking for Sasuke's forgiveness by the end of the period.

"I'm sorry Naruto, my apologies. But, if I may ask, may I see you out in the hall?" I nodded my head at his inquiry before following him out into the hall. All the kids made gawking noises, I'm sure that they all knew what kind of a disgusting freak that guy is. So when I turn to face him, it's no wonder that his groin draws out more attention to me then his make-up packed face.

He makes a few looks to see if anyone is near-by. But since we are in a whole separate building than most of the students, I guess that it is no surprise that there isn't. So when he smiles and asks me a few personal questions, I just smile and nod before strutting up to him suggestively.

"Shouldn't we take this to the closet?" I asked in what I thought to be the most angelic voice that I've ever heard. I had seen a janitor's closet just as I came into this building and decided that this little "game" might be kind of fun.

So when I lead him to the closet while walking with a little sway in my hips, I turn around to close the door. Orochimaru then grabs my arms, before applying his slobbery tongue to my neck. It actually feels nice—though it thoroughly disgusts me—and I can tell that he has done this kind of thing before. My hands intertwine with his long hair, and then they travel down to his back. I am doing my best to bring him pleasure, to keep him going.

He moans in pleasure and starts fingering the hem of my shirt. He wants to make this a quickie and I just moan sarcastically. When my fingers prod along the pale skin of his arm, I tell him to let go of me and I'll give him something "special." He does what I say. So when I take hold of his wrists in a violent manor, he is taken quite off guard and I punch the light switch so that he can't see and grab the keys hanging on the silver hook. I then throw him back using one hand and get out of that closet as quick as I can. I quietly thank whoever was stupid enough to leave the keys in the closet and lock the dead bolt and the door knob from the outside.

Walking down back to the science room, I hummed quietly, smiling inwardly. I then took a seat at my desk and put my converse on the table in front of me. All of the kids—especially the guys—wondered what I did to him. I told them the story, ignoring the looks of disgust that some of them gave me.

"Sakura was right; you are nothing but a no-good slut. I can't believe that Sasuke-kun is going out with you!" One girl had the guts to say to me. She looked similar to Sakura; only her face was longer and was speckled with a few freckles. Her hair was a darker pink, taking on a magenta kind of color. I guess she was a Sasuke and Sakura fan girl. Gross!

"Hey!" I called out to the girl and she looked back at me. "Are you a virgin?" She nodded her head "no." Acting like that was a no brainer. Then she went and asked if I was. The simple answer I gave was an enthusiastic, "You bet'cha!" Her eyes were open wide as I ruffled my short hair. "And I hope you know, Sasuke will only date "virgins.""All the girls looked at me in alarm (I'm guessing that they don't get the fact that I don't even know what I'm talking about) as all the guys fell back laughing. Like they knew there was something that was wrong with the boy.

"What a douche bag!" One of the guys chuckled. I looked at him with such menace that he instantly fell quite. All I knew was that I would rather date a virgin than a guy who has sex with every girl he dates. I made a face at that thought.

For the rest of the period, we all just talked and laughed. Most of the guys even fanned over me when all the girls gathered in a little group discussing how I was such a skank. But I really didn't give a damn.

"Dude! If you ever need a booty call, just call me!" A guy named Cameron exclaimed while sliding over a sheet of paper with his number on it. I took it while laughing telling them that that probably wasn't going to happen. Then all the other guys just grabbed my phone from my backpack—which was on the floor—and just started adding their numbers in. And I'm sure that they added a lot of their friends too. And how right I was. When I looked at my contact list, I had a little fewer than 50 new numbers!

I even had an escort to my history class which was taught by a guy named Iruka. In fact, the guy—I think his name was Sam—even walked me to my desk by Sasuke. I sat down and leaned on his shoulder, laughing so hard that I started crying. "You'll never be able to guess what I did last hour!" I exclaimed repeating the incident with Orochimaru and saying how I'm guessing he is still in the closet. I even went on with how I told the girl that called me a slut that I was still a virgin and how that made her look really skanky. He looked at me with bewilderment when I showed him all of the contacts that I had put under the title "Sex Addicts." He laughed at that one.

"We have a new student in here today, class," Iruka said while beginning class. He beckoned me up to the front of the class, ignoring my attire and had me introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Uzamaki, Naruto, and I like naked tools," I smirked; using a Shakespeare reference that I'm sure Iruka was familiar with. Everyone but Iruka laughed uncontrollably, growing red in the face as I walked back to my seat.

"That was very inappropriate, Naruto," Iruka coughed before turning to the smart board.

"Only if you interpret it that way," I say referring to the meaning I had implied. Poles. I liked poles, they were a bare essential in my life, and I planned to keep it that way. And, surprisingly, a few of the guys handed me there numbers (evidently word hadn't spread too fast in this school), then one added, "Just in case the stoic Uchiha bores you." I put him in under "Sex Addicts."

"You're not actually going to call any of them are you?" Sasuke asked me after class as he walked me to my locker. It was time for lunch and I had decided to dump my backpack off at my locker.

"No, they're only for a good laugh, Sasuke," I smiled, tucking his bangs behind his ear so that he looked like a dork. He shook his head in a way that suggested that he liked his hair in his face. Well, that works too. He nodded and continued to escort me to the lunch room.

When we got sat down to eat, I noticed how little was on his plate compared to what was on mine.

For the main entrée—which we both had—was an enchilada drowned with salsa and cheese. That was all he had—besides a grape soda. Then I had a pile of barbequed beans, mashed potatoes that was overtook by a bunch of gravy, and last but not least, was the browned rice. I would wash it all down with a bottle of orange juice. And the sad thing was that I wasn't even going to dance tonight, otherwise I would've eaten a hell of a lot more.

"Sasuke?" I asked, concerned.

"School food is disgusting." He dug into the enchilada slowly, his face contorting into a sickly expression.

"I better not have to cook for you then," I said before beginning with my beans, which I ate quickly.

All in all, when the meal was finished, I was quite full. And I actually thought that the food was really delicious! But I suppose that he thinks it taste horrible because he's such a rich bastard. I had money; I just wasn't drowning in it. I spent most of mine on clothes and posters and professional photographers.

The day passed fairly quickly, I got a few quips in and a lot of guys fanned over me, though Sasuke bit them back with his death-promising glare. And, I think I was ready to put together a little demo for boss this evening, and maybe Sasuke could even help me.

So when I offered him the idea of going to my house, he accepted gladly and accompanied me to my place. He seemed pretty surprised when he saw my two story house completed with a basement. I had a nice garage and everything. He even commented on it. He even told me that he figured that the reason that I didn't have a uniform was because I couldn't afford one! I had to laugh at that one.

I took him up to my bedroom—he did feel nervous for a moment, but I assured him that I wasn't after anything.

"Hey, give me your opinion on this song, alright?" I said, catching him off guard, Sasuke was fooling around with my computer while I was writing quietly. "It just kind of reflects how the guys' reacted to me; but in a more club-like atmosphere. A.K.A., it's about sex—in a way, I mean." He nodded his head before spinning around to face me. It had been a little over two hours (it was now 5:45), and I had finally got the beat that I wanted as well as the perfect lyrics!

"_Oh baby baby have u seen Amy tonight? Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside?  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime. For the drink that I'm a buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh."_

I sang, closing my eyes and dancing around on my bed while I let him hear my lyrics. The beat just overtook my body and made it feel like it had a mind of its own!

"_Oh oh tell me have you seen her cause I'm so oh. I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go to the party she gon' go. Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha he he ha ha ho_

Love me hate me but can't you see what I see. All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy. Oh say what you want about me  
Oh but can't you see what I see? Oh say what you want about me.  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin to if u seek Amy"

I continued, now dancing full out in my room, I practically forgot that Sasuke was even here! My body twisted and turned, and I even got on a pole that I had installed in my room!

"_Love me hate me but can't you see what I see. All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy. Oh say what you want about me. Oh but can't you see what I see? Oh say what you want about me. All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin to if u seek Amy_

Love me hate me but can't you see what I see. All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek Amy. Oh say what you want about me. Oh but can't you see what I see? Oh say what you want about me. All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin to if u seek Amy."

Breathing heavily, I fell down on the floor, noticing Sasuke once again. "So, how was it?" I asked, before getting up and cantering over to my raven. I sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck in a romantic way. It was kind of sweet the way he touched me without even realizing what he was doing. That was another thing that I loved about him!

"I loved it," Sasuke smirked, leaning down to peck me on the cheek. I smiled and kissed him back, only this one was on the lips.


	4. Memory Loss

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to work." He nodded his head before finishing his granola bar. I tossed him mine, asking him to unwrap it for me. He did so. "You know, Sasuke?" I inquired, he answered with a low grunt. "If I were you I would've probably licked that thing from top to bottom before giving it to the other person." He laughed at that.

"But if I had done that, you would have still eaten it."

"That may be true, but I would've enjoyed every last morsel." I smirked, giving him the eyebrows so that I knew that he would understand my perverted comment. I knew he did when his face contorted into one of disgust before realizing that my voice had been lathered with sarcasm.

"Oh," he replied.

"Just kidding! Jeez, does your brother take _everything_ seriously? Because if he does, then I can see it rubbing off on you!" I laughed lightly, making sure to keep my eyes on the road. I wasn't really the best driver, but I am proud enough to say that I haven't been in an accident yet! "Sasuke, some time, I am going to take you somewhere so that we can have some _real_ fun. And you will like it." I said my face and voice completely mono.

"You do that," Sasuke replied, in a lighter tone. He really was cute when he wasn't trying _'not'_ to be. I think that I made a good choice. The rest of the drive was filled with mindless chatter. Except when Itachi called, wanting to know all the details.

"I'm going with Naruto," Sasuke had told his brother before listening intently for the voice of a protective sibling on the other end. "Ten O'clock?!" He suddenly exclaimed, before giving me one of those "eye pleas." You know, the ones where you hope to God that the other person understands what you are saying without you actually having to say something? Yeah, those.

"Tell him I get off at midnight," I ordered calmly. Sasuke did so before giving a sigh of relief. Evidently Itachi thought that I would be rude and make him walk home in the middle of the night. Talk about paranoid.

"So, why the Hell would Itachi think that?" I asked, waiting for the answer. What Sasuke said actually surprised me. And it made me feel sorry for him and almost his older brother—almost.

"The Uchiha Corp. was a wide-spread justice department and people would often use trickery to try to get rid of us. Itachi would've assumed the business if it wasn't for our parents deaths," Sasuke said as if it was no big deal. My eyes were wide open when he continued. "And Itachi has been trained in all of it and so, to this day, it makes him paranoid," he laughed nervously, "story of my life, eh?"

"Yeah…" I trailed before the question entered my head, "How can talk about the incident without any sign of hurt or betrayal in your voice?" I asked him, knowing that the question was rude, but humans are curious, aren't they? He chuckled at this point before answering me.

"The only one that I felt sorry for was my Mother, all the others favored Itachi and it was always 'Itachi this and Itachi that.' My mother favored me and spoiled me somewhat, but when it came to who to protect, it was Itachi, and not me. Only because Itachi was trained in all the areas that he needed to carry on the business. So, when I found that out, I was pissed, to say the least."

"You know, you're really open, you know that?" I informed the raven. I mean, he was always stoic and he never talked of personal things while surrounded by other people. He also seemed like the type that was weary of people until he really got to know them.

"You're the only one," He said, smirking. "Don't ask me why, but it's just like this natural vibe that I get, and it's telling me 'this girl is a trustworthy person,'" Sasuke finished. I smiled at him. It was true, I was trust worthy, and I refused to tell others secrets of others because I know that I would never share the story of _'my'_ life with anybody but the closest person to me. And that person, was Ino, and she didn't even know the whole story.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," I laughed, surprised at how natural it sounded. I mean, sure, I laughed almost 24/7, but this one, this one was for no reason at all. Just, joy I suppose. I reached down my hand and intertwined our finger together. I banged them lightly against the middle leather compartment of the car, keeping rhythm to the song on the radio.

"Hey, Naruto," He asked me. I nodded my head to show him that I was listening. I'm sure he understood as to why I couldn't look at him, I mean, the traffic was horrible! "Don't you think that we're going a little, you know, fast?" I should've seen that one coming. I mean, Sasuke has never been together with someone, and someone looking on from the outside would more-than-likely assume that I was a major whore. So, I guess I could see how he would think that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting him to give me details on his worries. I would probably fix them if I saw a flaw in them or something, if not, I would just explain myself. Besides, Sasuke seems like a pretty understandable guy.

"I mean the fact that we haven't been on a date yet and we're already kissing and all the stuff I see people doing when they've been together for a week or two. I mean, unless it's a one-night stand thing." He said; worry mingling with his normal voice. That too, I could understand. Especially since he just told me about a major—or at least it should've been—hardship that he and his brother went through and I knew that he didn't want to just be dumped. Understandable.

"I know what you're thinking. It seems like that, but I am _'not'_ one of those girls who date a guy and then fuck him over. I mean, the farthest that I have ever gone was with Sakura, and that wasn't very far for having a two-year relationship." I told him, not sure that I had ever told him that I was Bi, I'm sure that I haven't yet.

"As in?"

"My cherry hasn't been popped yet." To put it simple. I got a nod out of him as I pulled up just behind the building. I shut down the car and put the keys in my pocket. Sasuke got out of the car before I did and went around to the other side to open the door.

"Thank God for giving me a virgin," Sasuke said before meeting my lips with a light kiss. "Come on, you're already five minutes late," Sasuke smiled before tugging me by the arm into the back door where everyone was scurrying about. "Do I need to go in through the front?" He asked as I began walking down the hall towards my room.

"No, just follow me."

Walking into my room, I looked at all the dressing racks that lined the walls before walking swiftly over to the clothes rack labeled _"Monday"_ and looked through the skirts. I picked out a blue, white, and black plaid skirt that went to my mid thighs. I then picked out a short-sleeved cotton shirt that fit more like a bra would than a shirt. It hooked in the front. It also had two little pieces that I had to tie together to give it some 'oomph.'

Walking over to my drawers over near my make-up desk, I picked out a pair of thongs and spankies. Sasuke gave me and odd look that was practically begging for me to explain myself.

"I can't have people looking up my crotch," I explained, heading for the bathroom to change. "And I absolutely can't have underwear lines!" I yelled as I entered my peachy bathroom. I changed quickly before applying some facial make-up to help keep my sweat-proof make-up from slipping.

Next, I travelled over to my make-up desk and pulled out multiple bobby pins. I pulled my hair up in a high pony-tail before plugging in my curling iron. It was ready in about half a minute. I spiral curled my hair in the pony before brushing out most of the curls. It gave my hair more volume at the top and it left a few soft curls down at the bottom. Then, I put the bobby pins at the base of my skull where a few super short pieces always tended to slip out. My bangs went just past my shin, so I curled them before brushing most of the curl out until they were just a tad bit wavy.

My make-up was just the basic foundation, eyeliner, and mascara.

When I finally turned my attention to Sasuke, he was sitting in a chair located in the corner of the room reading a magazine. I walked over to him before repeating my previous actions. I took the magazine from him and set it aside before sitting on his lap.

"Are you coming or are you just going to book-worm it all night?" I asked in all seriousness. Before he could answer, I stood and took his hand, practically dragging him down the halls and pushing him out the door. I barely had time to point him in the right direction.

"Be good!" I called as he regained his composure and went to stand in the front row at Platform #6. Hands in his pockets, his back slouched, a bored look on his face, and his sexy gelled hair made him a target for many of the girls and guys. But, lucky for me, most people were too intimidated by him to even _'try'_ to hit on him!

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed from behind, surprising me. She gave me a humungous hug before nodding at my outfit as she did every night. She herself was wearing something similar, just slightly skimpier. She had on shiny purple bottoms that looked kind of like low-cut panties and she wore a sports-bra like top that, instead of the usual straps, had the ones that went around her neck. Then there was metallic fabric of the same that went up to the collared part of the top. It was quite sexy, though a bit on the whore-ish side.

"It's too much isn't it?" She asked. "But I couldn't help it, you know Shikamaru? Well, he said that he would be here tonight and he wanted to see what all I could do!" She giggled excitedly as we waited for the announcement to sound. "And, he said that he like my hair better down," She squealed, petting her long and soft blond hair.

"Well, just be careful," I said, knowing how easily she could be provoked when it came to boys. I didn't bother to finish my usual theory of how Ino plus boys plus work equaled catastrophe because I was sure that she knew it by heart now. And she never actually listened, but it she knew that I said it because I cared. Another reason was because the usual announcement from Sarutobi came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sarutobi said as he talked only to his employees—bisexual strip/pole dancing club--, "Are you ready to get them?! Well, let's go!" He yelled through the microphone loud enough that it turned heads outside of the heavy aluminum door!

We did the same ritual that we did every Monday, dropping down low as we walked out to our own platforms. All of us had our own time to drop it, and it was always rehearsed with care. And, it was one of the few moves that I didn't come up with.

Taking my place on the silver glinting pole, I waited for the introduction while staring straight at Sasuke, he gave me a nod of the head and I shot him a smile, waiting for some sort of signal.

"Sorry for the interruption," Sarutobi called out as he walked out onto the main stage that was only used on Sundays and Wednesdays. "But I have a proposition for the audience," he called out professionally. "We are in the process of adding a cage," he paused, pointing up to the construction that was had been taking place during off hours. "And I would also like to add a lead role. But it's all up to you!" He yelled, keeping the attention of most men and women. "We will vote every week for a new role that will sing and dance to the song in the drop down. I have heard all of my employees sing very wonderfully, and I know that they can all dance, so, just vote for the one you would most like to see, and be surprised with what happens next!" Sarutobi spread out his arms and motioned to everyone before him before saying "Thank you and good evening to you all!" before dropping the microphone onto the ground.

As it resounded, the introduction started as we—all of the dancers—took slow and pointed movements before actually adding the pole into the routine.

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

My hips moved how they usually did, with the beat as well as the lyrics, differing from the actually dance and taking to my own routine. Most of the girls feel betrayed when I do the better dance instead of teaching it to all of them. But, hey, someone's got to be the top dog around here!

_  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone_

My hands traveled to my head as I brought them down as I moved my hips in a circular motion, all as I dropped down at medium speed. The song had barely begun and I was already getting huge amounts of cash thrown up on the stage. Wow, was I good or was I good?!

_look at that peppa on the back of that bumper  
She ain't even playing when she's shaking that rumpa_

I was already back up with my hands on the pole and my ass towards the audience as the lyrics went on. I jumped onto the pole rythmically, sliding down with my back arched and one arm out.

_And oh you ain't know  
She gets lower than a muffla  
Even with her girlfriends  
Shes show stopping with a hustler  
The way she move her body  
She might see the masaratti  
She wanna put it on me  
Trying to show me her tsunami_

By now, I had dropped back into the old routine to allow my co-workers some of their audience back. It was kind of like a rule, so you couldn't ever really have the old audience for the entire performance, that's why we each got to decide when our solo was and how it went. Mine took p most of the songs, but I let the other people—mostly Ino and Hinata—have a good shot too. So, we practically owned the show!

_She make it hard to copy  
Always tight and never sloppy  
she got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi  
Now there she go again  
Riding through the stormy weather  
You better button up if you wanta go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy you better run for cover_

Picking up my own creative moves, I shimmied against the pole, and shook my ass to only one part of the rhythm so that it wasn't sloppy. And, by the looks of it, it wasn't, seeing as I got another Ben thrown up. And this wasn't even from Sasuke!

So for the rest of the song, I just did my own little thing, only dipping back into the original when it was Hinata's and Ino's solo again. They always paired together, seeing as I wasn't able to help them out with their solo unless I was going to be in it. Another rule.

The song ended with a few "eer's and reer's" which was our signal to get in a final move and as the last beat hit, we all stuck our poses and waited for the audience to settle down before gathering up our tips. I did that after I jumped off the stage to give my raven a hug and a small kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist before letting me go I told him to wait for me back in the room. I went around the platform, gathering up my green paper.

When I was almost back around to my starting place, a monstrous-sized man "_accidentally"_ dropped a few hundred dollars on the floor. He smiled sheepishly before stepping back so that I could pick them up. I did and as I did so, he purposely leaned over to get a good view of my butt. And before I could do anything, he reached over and squeezed my left cheek hard. I yelped rather in pain than surprise as I hopped up, stuffing the cash in my back pocket.

"Sorry, my body doesn't come with the donation," I growled. He laughed stupidly grabbing onto my arm and pulling me in. He kissed me demandingly on the lips, securing my arms so that I couldn't get away. And, sadly, everybody was on break and anyone that would ever have a chance of seeing me, was on the outside of the room while I was right smack dab in the middle.

My feet kicked at him frantically before he caught them with his own. I could hardly move, and his grubby nails were digging into my tanned flesh, drawing blood as he sickly pleasured himself.

"Get the fuck off of me Chikan (pervert)!" my yell was hushed by the blubber that surrounded my mouth. I desperately wished for someone to save me, but I knew that no one would, that was always how it was in these places.

I felt his legs moving and I knew that we were moving through the crowd at an incredibly fast rate for someone of his size. "Reipu (rape)! Reipu (rape)!" I exclaimed as loudly as I could, getting some attention from near-by customers, but no one moved to help me. I felt hot tears rise to my eyes and cascade uncontrollably down my face as he took my somewhere. "Reipu! Reipu!" But nobody seemed to be listening to me even when I felt the cold night air rush past me, pushing me even farther into the old man's belly. I knew that we were outside when I caught a glimpse of a few old pipes that ran out. I also saw black, yellow, red, and white cars flash by as he turned me to face the wall.

Taking both of my wrists in one of his massive hands, the man reached down to unbutton his pants. As he did, I felt him grab something from his pocket and bring it up to my neck.

"Do or die," He whispered huskily, the scent of alcohol penetrating my nose as his deep voice enveloped my consciousness. It scared me to death and my limbs were immediately silenced as pressed something cold against my heated skin. I jumped up, screaming silently as he tried calming my frightened mind. I tried to keep my adrenaline-induced instincts to a minimum.

"Sh," he said calmly against my mouth as he stuck his tongue forcefully into mine. It was slimy and grimy, like he hadn't brushed his teeth in days; I could feel the plaque that seemed to be permanently stuck onto his teeth. It was utterly revolting! I almost barfed inside of his mouth, but some subconscious feeling stopped my involuntary reaction.

The man slowly slid his free fingers in and around my skirt, probably debating whether or not he should strip me of my clothes or just tear them off of me so that he could leave me feeling even more embarrassed and ashamed that I would be feeling. He must have been feeling generous because he had decided to begin unbuttoning my skirt. He was almost done when he shoved me hard against the rough brick wall. I felt my bare skin scratch and bleed as he held something to my neck.

"Please! I didn't do anything! Leave me alone!" I begged, my tears streaming down my cutely marred cheeks as he pressed the cold metal object harder to my neck. It was then that I smelled something that faintly reminded me of cigarette smoke. Though I couldn't tell, seeing as this man had almost completely blocked any aromas that even had the possibility of making it to my nose.

"Put the girl down and put your hands up!" A man commanded. I heard someone cock a gun. My heart beat louder and faster as I feared for my life.

"Shoot me and I'll kill her!" my burly captor shouted, pressing in the straight and flat metal object to my neck. It was to the point that if it were something dangerous, it would be breaking skin. But it wasn't, it was like a dull pocket knife!

"It's a fake!" I tried to yell, though I was cut off by someone tackling us. My head hit the ground with great impact and I saw red. I strove to stay conscious as people bustled around me, handcuffing the man who had just tried to rape me. It wasn't too soon before a woman had me sitting up in her arms.

"Are you all right?" She asked, placing a wet wash cloth over my forehead to either wake me or cool me down. I nodded my head yes, trying to move my hand up towards my head wound. "Keep still, dear," she said, stopping my sudden movement. "Can you open your eyes for me?" She inquired. I tried, and barely succeeded. My eyes were merrily slits when I opened them, but the woman praised me for the evidently terrific news.

"What should we do with her?" She asked another security guard. The rest of their conversation was nothing but distant mumblings to me as I still desperately clung to consciousness. The woman returned with another before carrying me somewhere inside. I had assumed it was my room when I was laid on a soft sofa and was surrounded by Boss, Ino, and Sasuke, as well as many coworkers and security guards. They were all talking to me, or, rather comforting me as more tears ran down my face.

"Let her sleep," Sasuke answered a question that I hadn't heard. By the shuffling of feet, I assumed that he had ushered all but Ino off. By the loving touch of his fingertips, I was pretty sure that it was Sasuke that was stroking my arm softly before kissing the top of my head. "Naruto, sleep." He ordered calmly. I grunted a strangled reply, but my point had gotten across as I let what my mind had been trying to do ever since I hit the cement. I slept.

_xoXOXox_

Before long, I was gently shaken awake. I groaned with annoyance at the person doing so, but they were persistent. So, after some time, I was surprised that I was able to open my eyes completely, since the last thing that I could remember was the fact that I had fallen onto the cement. And that's it.

"Naruto! Are you going to be okay? Do you need to spend the night at my house?" Sasuke asked me, keeping well away from me as I sat up slowly. His face looked pained as he looked over to Ino.

"Because I hit my head?" I asked. Sasuke and Ino exchanged worried glances. "I'm confused." Sasuke and Ino both took a few steps closer, like testing to see if I was afraid of them. After that little session, they both rushed up and hugged my tightly, Sasuke placing a long kiss on my lips that I took welcomingly.

"What do you remember?" Ino and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"I hit my head." I muttered. They then asked me what I remembered before that and I replied saying, "I was showing Sasuke my new dance. And, wait?! I missed my shift!" I exclaimed before Ino calmed me down, saying that she did too.

"Sasuke, you're taking Naruto to your house tonight," Ino announced while keeping eye contact with me. Sasuke nodded, grabbing any belongings that I would need. "And I'll get her some clothes." She stalked off to the clothing rack, picking out a light blue tank top with a few sequins and a bit of lace on the chest area. She then picked out a pair of Capri's and then she picked up my tennis shoes. She also went and fetched some necessities.

"So why do I have to stay at Sasuke's?" I asked nonchalantly. Sasuke answered, telling me that I wasn't fit to stay at home while I had a head injury. I guess Ino informed him of my parents, or told him that they were out of town.

"Hey, can I get a beer or something, I mean seriously, it's the least you guys can do since you aren't giving me any real answers!?" And, even though they didn't really answer me, I was still brought a few beers, which I drank without a second thought about where it was exactly that I was to be staying with, besides Sasuke, and who exactly I would be forced to meet—personally.

Throwing the strap of an extra bag over his shoulder, Sasuke was finally done preparing to leave. He had already handed me a jacket and had taken my keys through a small wrestling match, which technically, Ino won since she snuck out of nowhere and grabbed my keys. He walked over to me and helped me up, telling me to wrap an arm around his neck while he wrapped one around my waist. I had hurt my knees somehow, and I suppose that that is how I fell, but either way, I was leaning on Sasuke, so it was all good. My raven led me to the passenger side where he buckled my in and shut my door so when he got in, I started to drill him—though kindly.

"Sasuke, I can do things on my own, I don't need a babysitter," I pouted as he started up my Firebird. He just nodded before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the packed freeway. I don't think that he really wanted to talk about babysitting me at the moment. He looked to upset for that.

"Look, Sasuke, I'm fine! No broken bones and I don't even have a concussion! So there is no need to worry!" I punched him playfully in the arm as he turned into an exit that led to a quiet part of the town that was filled with mansions and such.

"You really don't remember anything?" He asked me, his grip on my steering wheel tightening. I heard his teeth grind and I saw his eye twitch. I wondered what was irking him so much, was it me?

"I already told you everything I remember, and I swear on my dog fluffy's grave that was I say is true." I stated, staring in amazement at the fancy houses that passed by slowly. I could tell that we were getting close to his house by the way that he was slowing down. "Are you okay, Sasuke? You seem kind of tense?" He nodded before turning into the driveway of a slightly smaller, but more richly made, house than all the others. He parked my car in an empty spot in the garage before getting out and grabbing my stuff. He then helped me into the house where we were greeted by his very unwelcoming brother.

"Itachi," Sasuke nodded, leading me up the stairs just around the corner. I nodded as well.

"You're an hour late, Sasuke," Itachi sighed. He was practically on our heels and demanding an explanation. Massaging the bridge of his nose, Itachi asked, "Why are you late, smell like alcohol, _and_ are carrying a blond hoe on your shoulders?" Itachi rephrased.

"Itachi!" Someone called from upstairs.

"Not now!" The elder raven exclaimed, exasperated. "Now, Sasuke, answer me.

"Tell him I'm not a hoe," I whispered in Sasuke's ear as he stood there motionless with me. But, instead, he took me up the stairs slowly. He through a few awkward glances at his brother before hurrying up the stairs. After the last stair, he took me past the spare bedroom, where he told me Deidara slept on nights when Itachi was in a foul mood. We finally entered his bedroom.

"Sorry, but we don't really have any other beds, and we own love-seat style chairs and stuff instead of couches, so, I hope that you don't mind," Sasuke apologized while rubbing the back of his head nervously. The shower is right through there, and if you need any help, well, Deidara or my brother will help you. They have been trained in those areas," he chuckled a bit, stopping when he realized what he said. "I'll start up the water for you." He did so before asking me to walk into the bathroom myself.

Even as I tried to stand up, I just about toppled over, save by Sasuke. He nodded before whipping out his cell and calling his brother.

"Deidara is locked up in the spare, so Itachi will have to help you, sorry."

"That's fine," I muttered, smiling sheepishly as he led me to the bathroom where the shower was still running. "But, what I want to know is when we can go on a date?" I asked him enthusiastically. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders the best that he could while supporting my weight before setting my down on the toilet seat.

"Hey, Sasuke, did I miss my shift or not?" I questioned as I looked down at my clothes. This was not something that I would usually wear, and I suppose I can see how Itachi came to that conclusion when I walked in with Sasuke.

"Yeah," He said. Though I believe that he was trying to stick to Ino's comforting words, "After that, you went to get something from your car and tripped over the curb," Sasuke explained. He then walked over to the doorway and looked towards his bedroom door.

"Give me your foot," Sasuke ordered. I lifted it up for him and he unzipped my black boots and slid them off of my feet. He then took off my sock and stuffed it into the boot. He did the same for the other foot as well. "Lean your head forward." I did so and he took out all of my bobby pins and took out my ponytail holder carefully, maneuvering expertly around the knots in my course hair.

During all of this, Itachi stepped into the bathroom, wearing swim trunks and a men's tank top. So after Sasuke had finished with my hair, he had been ushered away by his elder who then looked at me with familiar eyes.

"Naruto?" He asked, his eyes disbelieving.

"I'm not a hoe," I glared at him. Itachi sighed and took a step back, holding the bridge of his nose once again. He then went over to a cabinet where the towels were held and placed a few on the floor to stop any water from splashing out.

"Are you ready?" He asked, ignoring the fact that I was his student and was pretty much invading his home. I nodded, shedding my shirt and skirt, but keeping on the rest of my clothes, refusing to take them off.

"Naruto, you stink," Itachi declared, his way of ordering me to strip off the rest of my clothes. I stared him in the eye, not trusting him quite yet. He sighed impatiently, motioning for me to hurry up. I thought of a way to get him to go and get his lover, someone that I don't have to see Monday through Friday. That's when it hit me.

"Are you gay?" I asked him, he quirked an eyebrow as if asking me to continue with my theory. "Well, I mean, Sasuke said that Deidara sleeps in the spare bedroom when you're in a foul mood, so that must mean that he is your lover! And besides, Deidara is a guy's name," I stated matter-of-factly.

"If you think that I am some kind of pervert, then you are deeply mistaken, and if you must know, yes, Deidara is my boyfriend and no I am not gay. But I don't take to checking out young teenage girls; does that satisfy your question?" I nodded my head before stripping down to my very own flesh and waiting for Itachi to help me over to the shower.

The shower took a little long than half an hour. Mostly because I refused to let him do anything but support my body. I mean, wouldn't even let him get the part of my back that I couldn't reach, or rather, willingly. He still got it. But, he did stay true to his word and didn't check me out. The worst part was probably when I had to bend over, but his eyes stayed willingly on my face even during that time. I mean, they didn't even waver!

After he helped me out and set me on the toilet seat, Itachi went to the cabinet and grabbed two towels. He tossed one to me and dried his hair and other body parts with his. All I did was pull it around my front, still unable to stand on my legs without worrying about them giving out on me. So, he grabbed another towel and laid it on his shoulder before allowing me to use him as a leverage to wrap the towel fully around my body. After that, I just held it there while he dried my hair, which took forever even when he went to get his hair dryer.

"You don't have to blow dry my hair," I frowned; feeling babied once again that night. He shook his head, saying that I could get sick if I went to bed with wet hair, especially with my thickness and length.

"You know Itachi, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of," I declared, looking him in the eyes. Though he was being quite nice, I thought that I would just give him a hard time about it, seeing as he didn't know my sexuality yet.

"I'm not gay, Naruto," He growled. I could feel him heatedly staring at the top of my head while I continued to press him about it, laughing at how angry he would become. I just wanted to see how far I could get him before I dropped the bomb. "Naruto, I. Am. Not. Gay." His voice shuddered as he spoke, and I knew that one more quip and I could be the first victim that the hair dryer would claim.

"I used to be gay," I explained. "I mean, I wasn't interested in any of the guys since they were all giving each other hand jobs to practice or something. I thought that they were gross!" I wrinkled my nose as I said it, because it really was the truth. But, that was probably because of the school that I had gone to or, something like that. "But, when I started going to school here, I could tell that not all guys are total perverts. Well, that is until I met Sasuke. You really do have a cute brother!" I continued to babble, seeing that he was still pissed at me for accusing him like that. But, he was calming down some, so that was great.

Once he was finished, he went out into Sasuke's room and got a few extra clothes from my bag and had me put them on. I did so. They were just some clean workout sweats and an old T-shirt that was three sizes too big, but it worked. So after I had finished, Itachi took my over to Sasuke's bed and laid me down before walking away and giving Sasuke a stern look. Like we were going to do anything anyway!

But, either way, Sasuke came over and got me settled in bed before clapping for the lights to turn off. I was amazed at that—and totally envious! I had to walk over and shut mine off! Then walk back in the dark! And yet, he only had to clap and they would turn off and he also has a light that peeking in from the hallway!

"So, about that date," I continued from last time, hoping that he would give me a real answer this time. He nodded before climbing into bed. He pulled the blankets over him and me before answering me. And even then, he took his time doing so.

"Thursday?" He asked me. I nodded my head no.

"How about tomorrow? I don't have to work since I got hurt and I don't have to sing or record anything!" I exclaimed; my eyes wide open as I looked at him cheerfully. He nodded his head, thinking of his schedule tomorrow, or, so I assumed.

"What was the point in asking me if you already had a day in mind?" Sasuke chuckled before nodding his head in agreement...

"I don't know, I thought you seemed like a Tuesday kind of guy! I mean, when I think Tuesday, I think dark and depressing, gothic and only the beginning!" I smiled. That really was the first thing that came to my mind; but only _'the beginning'_ actually fit Sasuke. He was more of the _'go with the flow'_ kind of guy, even though he sets his own trends, he still fits in there pretty well.

"I am not gothic or depressing," Sasuke proclaimed. I giggled before nodding,

"Tuesday it is then, Goth."

xoXOXoxENDxoXOXox

Okay, so I have nothing against Goths or anything, it's just the first thing that came to mind because, for some unknown reason, I don't really like Tuesday, but I certainly couldn't live without it! So, deal with it!!!!!!! I like Emo's too, they're really uber nice!!!!!!!!!! XDD!!!!!

But, for the songs that I have used thus far….:

Right Round is by Flo Rida and not me (Sorry, I am more of a rock-ish person….I only dance to that stuff^^ )

If U Seek Amy is by Britney Spears (BS…LOL BULL SHIT!!!!!^^)

Cyclone is by Baby Bash and T-Pain and not me!!!!!!! XDD


End file.
